Family one shots
by hottielesbo21
Summary: One shots of the family. You choose the one shot topics.
1. Intro

A/n: I will now take suggestions for one shots on the fosters. First tell me the character or characters. Then tell me the topic. This is optional but if you have any specific details or anyway you want to follow. You can put it in review or pm me.

Jesus: Mariana. Come back.

Mariana: No.

Jesus: Why?

Mariana: You hurt me when you left me to hang out with Lexi.

They Stef: Hello. How was school?

Mariana: Great. Jesus wasn't there.

Jesus: Wow. Really? That is low Mariana, even for you.

Mariana slapped Jesus hard across his face. He immediately held his face.

Lena: Whoa. What is going on here?

Mariana: He ditched me for Lexi.

Jesus: She's leaving soon.

Mariana: Yeah well I will too if you don't stop rubbing it in my face. He doesn't even tell Lexi he was supposed to hang out with me. So I can blame this all on him.

Callie: Wow sibling drama. I'll be over there...away from it.

Jude: That's probably best.

Stef: Now Jesus, did you even ask Mariana if you could hang out with Lexi.

Jesus: No she wouldn't have let me.

Mariana: You know if you would've asked me, I would have let you go. Yeah it would've hurt but it hurt me more that you just ditched me.

Jesus regretted his decision. He pulled Mariana into a hug.

Jesus: I didn't know. I'm sorry. Just know that I care about you and Brandon and Moms and everyone more than anything. Lexi isn't my top priority...this family and you are.

After that day Jesus always asked Mariana if he could go out with Lexi. And she always said yes.


	2. Trouble

A/n: Don't forget to send in your suggestions. Now this story was suggested by Guest. Enjoy!

Jesus: 7

Mariana: 7

Brandon: 8

Mariana thought she was always getting into trouble when they were younger but sometimes she thought wrong. She might have needed some loving words from her moms.

Mariana, Jesus, Brandon, and Stef were playing catch outside one day. It was Mariana's turn to throw. It was Stef and Jesus vs. Brandon and Mariana.

Jesus: Throw it Mariana.

Stef: Throw it already kiddo.

Brandon: Give it to me. I'll throw it.

Lena: Be careful Mariana. I don't won't injuries to people or windows.

Mariana couldn't decide were to throw it. She finally threw it towards Jesus by the window.

Crack!

Mariana: Oops.

She ran back inside and up to her room and slammed the door. Not far behind her were Stef and Lena.

Lena: Mariana open up.

Mariana: No your mad at me I know it.

Stef: We're not mad at you kiddo. It was a accident.

Mariana slowly walked to the door. Stef and Lena could hear the patter of her feet on the wood floor. She finally reached the door and peaked out.

Lena: Come on.

Mariana: I'm scared. I don't want to get in trouble.

Stef: Come on out your not in trouble.

She put one foot out the door then stopped. Lena put a hand out towards her. Mariana finally took her hand and stepped her other foot out. They walked downstairs and sat down on the couch.

Stef: Mariana do you think you always get in trouble.

Mariana: Kinda. I always do stuff wrong.

Lena: Sweetie everyone does something wrong in life, but you have the ones that aren't meant. Accidents.

Mariana: But I still will get in trouble.

Stef: No you won't. You didn't mean to break the window. Besides this gives me a chance to work with my tools.

Lena: Just don't injure yourself this time.

Stef: Who knew a hammer was sharp on one end.

Mariana laughed.

Mariana: I did.

Lena: You see Stef a 7 year old knew but you, being 32 didn't.

Stef: It isn't math it's tool stuff.

Lena: Now Mariana you didn't mean to do it so we aren't punishing you.

Stef: But you will get smothered in love for a week.

Mariana: If it keeps me out of trouble. Deal.

Stef and Lena smothered Mariana in a hug.

Stef: There is more of that for this week.

Jesus: Mariana are you okay.

Mariana: Yeah it turns out I didn't mean to so I'm not in trouble.

Jesus: Good, I need my twin sister around.

Stef: But we will be putting the ball away for a little while.

Lena: Maybe a long time depending on the window cost.

They all laughed.

And from that day forward Mariana knew she wouldn't get in trouble ever time. And she never played ball in the front yard.


End file.
